Pour Some Sugar On Me
by Willowsnake
Summary: Joey and Seto have just started dating and they haven't actually kissed yet. What will they do to remedy the situation? Puppyshipping! REVISED.


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Summary:** Joey and Seto have just started dating and they haven't actually kissed yet. What will they do to remedy the situation?

* * *

**Pour Some Sugar On Me**

Joey and Seto had been dating for the past few weeks. Ever since Seto had rescued him from his father, of course. After being kicked out, Seto had taken him in. They'd eventually admitted their feelings for one another, but that had basically been it. Sure, they had hugged every so often and cuddled a time or two, but Joey told his new boyfriend that he wasn't ready for anything physical yet. He would let the CEO know when the time was right.

Furthermore…they hadn't even kissed yet.

* * *

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_

* * *

_

Currently, they were sitting in the library. Seto sat in a chair with his laptop on his lap, his fingers tapping away at the keys. Joey, on the other hand, was looking for a book to read. It had taken Seto by surprise when he'd discovered that his Puppy enjoyed reading just about as much as he did.

Maybe a little _too_ much.

* * *

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_

* * *

_

Seto saved what he was doing and closed his laptop. Putting it away, he got up and walked over to where his Puppy was holding a novel.

"Come here, Puppy," Seto said softly, trying to pull Joey into his arms, only to be shrugged off. He frowned.

"Not now, Seto. I found somethin' I really wanna read. Ya can go back to work and we'll do somethin' tomorrow," Joey insisted, trying to keep the book away from his boyfriend. This irritated Seto just a little. He wanted Joey to be paying attention to _him_, not some damn book.

Seto glared. "Put…it…down," he growled.

Joey tried to hide his smile when he heard his boyfriend use that tone, so he decided to play around with him a bit. "But Seto, it looks so interestin'." He shrieked when Seto spun him around and pressed him against the bookshelf.

* * *

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

_

* * *

_

"Is it still interesting?" he smirked.

"Not anymore," Joey sighed.

Seto snatched the book from his hand and threw it across the room. "Good."

"Well, aren't ya demandin'?"

"You know you like it."

Joey couldn't think of a response to that. He was too distracted by the fact that Seto had him pinned. The blond saw the rise and fall of his chest and could feel the beating of his heart. The heat emanating from Seto's body made him tingle from head to toe. Joey also knew how Seto's arms would feel around his small body, and how safe and secure he felt when embraced by him.

And he also knew that his boyfriend was waiting for him to do something. Which brought a thought to mind. Why hadn't he let Seto kiss him yet? He knew that it would be his first kiss and that thought thrilled him to his core. But what was it that made him so hesitant to let his boyfriend kiss him? This was Seto Kaiba. The man who had constantly teased him and drove him crazy with longing now stood before him as his boyfriend. Anyone in his position would _die_ for the chance to kiss him…and quite literally, too.

* * *

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

_

* * *

_

So why the hell did he feel like he had no idea what to do? It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Even though Joey wasn't sure what to do exactly, and he would probably embarrass himself in the process, he wanted to finally give it a try. In any case, how hard could it possibly be to seduce his boyfriend? It wasn't like the CEO was unwilling or anything.

Joey kept his eyes focused on Seto's and cautiously raised his hands and put them on the brunet's shoulders.

Seto didn't move. Not even to blink.

Joey went on his tiptoes to kiss him. But he couldn't reach. And Seto didn't seem like he was going to help him out either. Dropping back on the soles of his feet, he glared.

"Ya could bend down, ya know," Joey deadpanned.

Seto just smirked and lowered his head.

* * *

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_

* * *

_

Well, that was an improvement. Joey placed his hands on Seto's shoulders again and raised himself up so that their lips could meet. The blond felt a shiver run down his spine when their lips made contact for the first time. He kissed Seto again…and again…and wondered why the hell Seto wasn't responding to his kiss! It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Why don't ya put your arms around me or somethin'?" asked the irritated blond.

"If that's what you want. All you have to do is tell me."

Joey's eyes narrowed at his response. So he wanted to turn this into a game, did he? Well, he was ready for it.

"Okay, then. Put your arms around me…and hold me…close," he murmured huskily. He wanted to see how long his boyfriend could last without doing anything until he said.

"If that's what you want," Seto repeated again, placing his arms around him.

Joey frowned. This…wasn't an embrace. "At least put some feelin' into it!" he snapped.

"I think I feel you quite well." Seto smirked again, hinting at a certain part of Joey's anatomy.

* * *

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_

* * *

_

Joey got angry, but that soon vanished when he came up with a clever little idea. Putting on the best pout he could muster, the blond trailed his finger across Seto's lips…slowly. "And I thought ya wanted to be my sex slave," he whispered seductively.

Seto's eyes widened and his manhood grew harder. Dropping to his knees in front of Joey, he said, "Tell me what you want me to do." Seto was completely at his mercy now.

The blond laughed. "I thought ya were the one who wanted to seduce me?"

"I changed my mind, Puppy. I'd rather much have you do it right now."

"I…don't really know how."

"You were doing just fine a second ago."

"Ya…enjoyed that?" Joey inquired hopefully.

* * *

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_

* * *

_

Seto glanced to the side as if contemplating his answer. "It was less painful than a board meeting, but not quite as breathtaking as a bowl of strawberry ice cream with whipped cream on top."

Yes. Seto Kaiba loved strawberry ice cream with whipped cream on top.

"Less…painful…than a board meetin'?" Joey echoed distantly.

"Pretty much."

Joey snapped his mouth shut. Then he took his boyfriend by the hand and led him over to the couch.

"Sit," he demanded.

He sat.

"Stay there."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Joey retorted.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna fix ya some pleasure," he spat, leaving the room. He slammed a few doors in the process as he went down to the kitchen.

* * *

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

_

* * *

_

Taking out a bowl, Joey filled it to the brim with strawberry ice cream and a large dollop of whipped cream on top. The blond hoped his boyfriend would choke on the damn dessert. Less painful than a board meeting, his ass! Joey was tempted to just go back to Seto and kiss him like crazy.

Determined and motivated by the thought, Joey went back to where Seto was with a new vengeance, ice cream and spoon in hand.

* * *

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

_

* * *

_

Seto didn't flinch when his Puppy slammed the door shut to the library, nor did he move when he slammed the bowl of ice cream on the table next to the couch. He _did_ flinch, however, when Joey suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him upward.

"Less painful than a board meetin'!" Joey shouted. Seto gulped. "I'll show ya less painful than a board meetin'!"

* * *

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

_

* * *

_

Joey buried his right hand in Seto's brunet hair and bent his head back, pulling him even closer to him by the front of his shirt. Joey tilted his head and pounced on Seto's lips with his own with a vengeance. He didn't seem bothered that Seto was too…shocked to respond. By the time Joey was finished, Seto's strawberry ice cream with whipped cream on top would be as appetizing as a bowl of slugs.

Not exactly sure on how to…_actually_ seduce his boyfriend, Joey improvised. He knew all those movies he'd watched would help him one day. Besides, the people who kissed in the movies always seemed to slant their mouths and then use their tongues, so why not give it a shot?

The blond tilted his head and slanted his mouth over Seto's and forced his tongue into his mouth. Well, that was easy enough.

* * *

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

_

* * *

_

But as soon as their tongues touched, Joey moaned. Seto didn't make a sound, but the blond felt his boyfriend's heart speed up. Joey decided to take it up a notch. He pushed Seto against the back of the couch and straddled his lap. Running both his hands through the brunet's hair, Joey continued his battle with Seto's tongue. Even though his body remained immobile, Seto's tongue definitely made up for it.

* * *

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_

* * *

_

Continuing in this manner for a few minutes, Joey suddenly stopped his assault and moved away. Getting of his lap, the blond grabbed the bowl of ice cream and placed it in Seto's hands. When he looked at him, Joey noticed that the brunet appeared…stunned and quite flushed.

Smirking triumphantly, Joey headed for one of the bookshelves and selected a juicy romance novel. That would keep him occupied for a while. He sat down in an armchair…_far_ away from Seto and opened the book to start reading.

* * *

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

_

* * *

_

"Eat your ice cream," Joey said bluntly, beginning to read.

"I…don't think I want it anymore," Seto stated feebly.

"Too bad, because that's all you're gonna get."

* * *

**End**


End file.
